<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here We Are (After All the Messes and Confessions) by pro_fangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043495">Here We Are (After All the Messes and Confessions)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl'>pro_fangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things You Said [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foyle's War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s), World War II, episode coda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the last notes floated over their heads, he released her, stepping back to look at her with those eyes she had once loved. A new song started, but Andrew didn’t hold out his hand in offering as he had for the last few songs. Instead he said, “Walk with me?”</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Things You Said After It Was Over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Sam Stewart/Andrew Foyle, Sam Stewart &amp; Andrew Foyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Things You Said [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here We Are (After All the Messes and Confessions)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Honeybee by The Head and the Heart.</p>
<p>Set at the end of 5x03 “All Clear”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time the time the clock struck ten, their group was starting to thin. Milner had left first unsurprisingly to go take care of his wife and new baby girl. A few of the older members of the police department had gone home earlier as well, the rest had spread out amongst the crowd, grinning, shaking hands, hugging, all joyful that this war, this terrible war, was over. Brooke had drifted off about half an hour ago to arrest yet another man for profiteering (there seemed to be a lot of that happening lately). Finally Mr. Foyle had bid both Andrew and her goodnight and departed shortly before ten. </p>
<p>Which left just her and Andrew together in the swarm of people celebrating in the streets. </p>
<p>The song, an upbeat, cheerful number she didn’t know the title to, ended. Andrew twirled her around one more time before they settled closer to one another, feet moving a bit slower, as the new song began its slow melody. </p>
<p>As they danced, she became very aware that the last time they’d danced like this, they’d been stepping out together. His hand was very respectfully placed in the middle of her back, enough to keep her steady and to guide her through the steps, but not wrapped around her waist as if to say that she was his and he was hers. They’d passed that stage a while ago she reminded herself, but his touch still seemed to burn with all the memories of what had been. </p>
<p>Her heart burned inside her chest, and she kept her eyes off of Andrew until the song was done. </p>
<p>As the last notes floated over their heads, he released her, stepping back to look at her with those eyes she had once loved. A new song started, but Andrew didn’t hold out his hand in offering as he had for the last few songs. Instead he said, “Walk with me?” </p>
<p>She hesitated for a minute. She didn’t really want to listen to any more of his propositions of them getting back together. She knew she still liked him, but she also knew that she wasn’t ready to get back together with him yet, if ever. </p>
<p>“Please.” </p>
<p>She looked into his eyes and found nothing but sincerity, so she nodded. </p>
<p>“Alright. Where to?” </p>
<p>“Somewhere a little less crowded.” They threaded through the crowd, his hand holding onto hers so they wouldn’t get separated in the mass of dancing and celebrating people. </p>
<p>She was both happy and sad when he released her hand once they’d escaped down a side street. </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a little bit, him in deep thought, her in waiting, until he stopped in the light of a streetlamp (the streets seemed unnaturally bright now after six years of blackout). </p>
<p>“Sam-”</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to say something, but he held up a hand. </p>
<p>“Please, just listen to me and then you can say whatever you want. I just-” he ran a hand through his hair. “Sam, I’ve been just awful towards you. Not just when I was away, but since I’ve been back too. Coming back and thinking you’d just take me back was selfish and wrong and I’m sorry. It was unfair to you. And then back in the car, asking you to marry me, I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m not going to lie, I like you, Sam, but putting that pressure on you was wrong. I know that I hurt you, and I’m terribly sorry. And you have every right to say no, but I was hoping that we could start again. As friends. Just friends. We’ll start over, like we’ve just met.” </p>
<p>She forced her face to remain expressionless for a moment, before allowing a grin to break out on her face. “Alright!” She held out her hand. “My name’s Samantha Stewart. Glad to make your acquaintance.” </p>
<p>He looked so relieved at her enthusiastic compliance that she laughed out loud. He took her hand and shook it heartily. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stewart. My name’s Andrew Foyle. Perhaps you’ve heard of my father, DCS Foyle. He’s with the police.” </p>
<p>“Mmm, can’t say that I have.” </p>
<p>Their laughs mingled together in the night air as they turned to walk back to the celebrations, talking together like a pair of new friends.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>